Just you and me
by ShatteredOwl
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth to prom. Watch as the two fall in love over the course of a few hours. This summary sucks. I hope the story is better. Enjoy! Cover by viria
1. Chapter 1

I looked in my bedroom mirror at my Black Suit and Sea-green tie. I brushed some lint off the left shoulder then smiled at the mirror.

"You look fine man." Nico, my roommate, said. I looked at him in his black suit and black tie. His hair, neatly combed to the left. His black dress shoes shining brightly.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make your hair so neat? Mine is everywhere."

"Just spray it with water and comb it." He said calmly. "But I think you should leave it. It looks fine."

"No it isn't but I guess I'll leave it. When is Will going to be here?" I asked. Nico blushed a little.

"Any minuet now. We should go downstairs." I nodded and we walked down the wood stairs to the kitchen. After a minuet we heard a car pull up. We both walked outside to greet Will.

"Hey guys!" Will said, getting out of the black limo we rented.

"Hey." Nico said, blushing as Will gave him a hug and I could've sworn a peck on the cheek.

"What's up Will?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Ready to go get Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yah." We all climbed into the limo. Soon we arrived at Annabeth and Piper's apartment. I climbed out alone, Nico and will decided to stay in the limo, and, taking the single red rose out of my chest pocket, walked to Annabeth's door. I rang the door bell and waited until the door was opened.

When the door was opened Piper was there.

She gasped. "Percy you look amazing." She said. I looked at her and her light blue knee length dress.

"I could say the same to you. Is Annabeth ready?"

"Oh! Yes I'll call her down. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. We walked in to the kitchen and towards the stairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs as Piper went upstairs to get Annabeth.

When Annabeth's door closed and I heard footsteps coming towards the stairs I held the rose, ready to present her with it when she was downstairs.

When I saw Annabeth I gasped. She was wearing a silver-gray ankle length dress and her hair was braided down her back. She was wearing grey high heels and gold owl earing's. In total she looked like a goddess. When she got to the bottom of the stairs I handed her the rose then kissed her. Our lips locking. Soon we stopped. "Percy you look amazing!" She said.

"You look better though." I replied. "We should get We'll see you later." I said to Piper. She nodded and soon we were in front of the Limo. I opened the door only to find Nico on the floor with Will on top of him, both of their eyes closed and their lips locked.

"Get a room." I said and both of them quickly separated blushing like crazy. I stepped back and let annabeth climb into the Limo followed by me.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the school we jammed out in the back of the limo. When we got there, I got out first and held the door open for Annabeth even though the door could stay open by itself.

When Annabeth was out she took my arm and we walked into the school. We walked to the cafeteria. The room was filled with many students, some sitting and talking, some dancing, some sitting alone. The song 'I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm trying to get you off' or 'me and you' by Fall Out Boy was playing. I took Annabeth out into the middle of the Cafeteria and took her hips in my hands. She put her arms on my neck and we swayed back and forth for a while. After the song ended we sat down at a table with Will and Nico and saw that Piper and Jason had arrived with Frank, Hazel, and Leo.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hi." they mostly said in unison.

"What's new?" I asked looking towards Leo.

"I built a really cool remote controlled Helicopter that sprays water at people!" He said excitedly.

"Sweet!" I said giving him a high five. We talked for a while and drank punch. Towards the end of the dance, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her outside. We walked to the back of the building so we were alone.

"Why are we out here?" Annabeth asked.

"So we can be alone." I said simply, then sat on the steps. Annabeth sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. We sat like that, looking at the stars, until we heard people talking on the other side of the building. Prom must be over.

"Want to stay here and we can walk home later?" I asked her quietly, barely over a whisper. She said nothing but I felt her head move on my shoulder up and down, nodding a yes. She looked up at me and I stared back into her startling grey eyes. Then the gap between us closed and my lips were on hers. Soon we let go and then got up to walk home.

"RING! RING! RING!" My phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Nico. I'll tell him we're walking home."

"Ok."

"Hey Nico." I said after answering the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Walking home with Annabeth." I said.

"Oh, ok." he said.

"Cya later."

"Bye." We hung up.

We walked back to Annabeth's, hand in hand. We stopped on her door step. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks for taking me to prom. I had a great time."

"Thanks for saying Yes." I smiled. She gave me a kiss and then we said goodbye.

When I walked into mine and Nico's apartment, I saw NICO, asleep on Will's shoulder while Will watched a movie. He smiled and waved, and I did the same, then walked into my room and changed, then felt asleep with houghts of Annabeth clouding my mind.


End file.
